One Piece Legacy: The Gathering Pirate War part 47
The ship was falling out of the sky with everyone screaming. Zozo was holding Christie and Christie was peeing herself. Beta held the sails and was bawling. Tack and Jakk were inside barrels trying hard not to die. Benjamin was playing a lyre and laying down on the hay. The Traveller was falling down more and more with Riker stared at the incoming water and was trying hard not to flinch. "So... How do we survive?" Oswald was clinging to Riker and was teary eyed. "Well Riker... Before we die, all I have to say is... I loved you... I.s what I shall say to that one hot chick hanging around the monkey boy." Riker slapped Oswald and glanced to Rangton. "So, any plan?" "Well... I assumed that we would have something... Seems Tack did not get it. So... We're going to die. Painfully." "Why aren't you screaming then?" "I am so frightened, I am peeing myself. I don't scream when I pea. You?" "I don't scream. But yes, I am flabbergasted and terrified beyond wit." "Well I'll die knowing you said that before I die in possibly one of the most painful ways possible." Oak was holding a pop green, and aimed his eyes at the sea. "Mr. Rangton... When shall we hit the water?" "Umm... Real time, or my time?" "Both." "2 minutes, or in my words... Enough time to eat a whole chicken." "Ahh. So... I should throw... In... What's the wind patterns like?" "About mid to average. Why?" "I am about to throw something below us. Where should I throw?" "... There." Rangton pointed 20 paces to the left, and Oak winded his arm. "Well... NOW!" Oak threw it, and it soon flew underneath them. It transformed into a giant balloon when it hit the water, and the ship slammed into the boat. It flew into the air, and Oak threw another plant. It hit the water, and transformed into a large patch of soft grass. The ship slammed onto the grass patch, and the grass patch surrounded the ship's hold and saved them. Oak turned around to see everybody, and did a thumbs up sign. "I did good? Yes?" Freya was holding onto the ship's door, sweating extremely and shivering, did a thumbs up. "Y...y...y...y...yeah... O...o...o...oak!" Oak felt good and stood proud, straightening his flower mask. Rangton stares at Oak and mumbles. "You feel good about yourself, don't you?" "I do. I am glad." "Sorry, douche move. You did save us. You should feel proud." "Thank you for making me feel proud." Tack and Jakk jumped out, happy, and they hugged Oak. "GREAT JOB!" Oak patted both Tack and Jakk on the head. "Thank you. I believe that with your motivation, I could do anything." Oak hugged Tack, went to Rangton and grabbed him. He went to Zozo and Christie and hugged the both of them. He twirled to Freya and hugged her. Malk opened his arms and Oak grabbed him. Taka and Ness sprinted towards Oak and leaped on him, hugging Oak. The entire crew of the Attack Pirates were all gathered and hugging, with Tara becoming misty eyed. "Rikey bear... can we all hug?" "Hug me and i'll throw you overboard." Tara tries to hug him, but decides against it. Beta and his entire crew are all stuffed in one massive hug, all crying. Oswald was leering at Christie and coughed. "Captain Beta... do you have any hot babes in the Beta pirates? Any... Beta babes?" "If I had any Beta babes, would I tell any of you?" "Fair point." Oswald turned around and stared at Christie. "Dang it... I joined the wrong crew." Christie shivered, and looked to Oswald. "Guys... I don't trust that mummy." Freya leers at Oswald. "I don't either." Benjamin got up and glared at everyone. He was suddenly sorrowful, and was about to walk away when he felt someone grab his coat. "Stay." Jakk was inside his barrel, holdind Benjamin's white coat. He gave a heartfult smile, and Benjamin stared down at Jakk. Benjamin has a small smile appear on his face, and he walked towards everyone. He lifted Jakk overhead and walked to everyone. "THIS ISN'T A PARTY UNTIL BENJAMIN COMES HERE!" Tack grins and uses a rubber arm to grab everyone on the ship, and put them in one massive hug. Riker snarls, and notices a flash. He glances to the origen of the flash, and looks at a bird with a camera. Who has a marine hat. Riker stares at the bird, and has his mouth open. "Oh... no..." The bird flies off, and heads towards the closest marine base. Riker face palms. "This isn't going to end well." Category:Nobody700 Category:The Gathering Pirate War Arc Category:Chapters Category:Stories